THE LEGEND OF ZELDA Unfolding history
by KuriTheWaterDancingWolf
Summary: this is a story of zelda i wanted to do. it's for my big sister who ,loves playing zelda. i'm not a fan of it, but i play some of the games's and had a really cool idea for it i hope nintendo see's this and make's it a game
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA  
>Unfolding History<p>

In the great many years of Hyrule history, a great deal of heroes dressed in green have always said to have single handedly defeated the great darkness that plunges hyrule into great darkness every 100 years that pass.  
>it was once said that the very first hero that lived, was watched over by the goddess, the goddess grew such pitty and love for the young hero that she had given her life away so that she may always relive her life to forever to stay by the young hero's side, no matter how many lives they live...<p>

it is in this year that a great many years have past and all of hyrule was well...but there was one women who had only just lost her light...deep in the Fairys forest, layed a river that streamed through, in this river was a new born child who was all that remaind of the women.  
>floating through the river, the baby cried. fanally hitting shore, the baby's cry could be herd from the under water cave. a women of white and blue scales arises from the water. her hair almost looked as though is was a dolphin's tail and fin's that looked of a butterflyfish's fins draped down her arms.<br>the women was known to the Hylian's, known as a Zora.  
>the zora women looked at the crying baby with such pitty, being that she is a mother herself. the beautiful zora mother gently picks up the crying baby and gently rocks it in her soft scaly wet arms and sang her mother's song that could only be the beautiful song known as, Serenade of water (A v )<br>the baby is soon asleepy and the beautiful zora mother smiles, she then noticed that the child was of the Hylian's, judging by his ears.  
>the zora mather take's the blue silk sash that was rapped around her waist and raps the hylian baby in it, she then take's into the water with him and swims faster then a dolphin into the Zora's domane.<p>

a huge deep pond of water that leads to the ocean, was protected by old ruins of old history. in the very bottom of this pond was a castle made of many types of huge seashells that glittered when the sun hit it just right.  
>pearls lay at the floor to this castle of shells, but in this castle of shells where the people of the Zora's and there queen.<br>all the zora's were happy, laughing and the children playing and swimming.  
>lanternfish lighting up the castle, party streamer's hung from the wall and a little zora finishing off platting the party food...while trying not to eat it,<br>because today is the 17 birthday of the zora queen 's son's birthday today!

Queen zora Dolphina, sitting on a samll throne like chair made seashell, like most of everything ells. the lorge dinner table made of pearl with shell seats for all the zora's to be seated.

Queen Dolphina: Everyone, galler round!

as the queen called her people to the dinner table full of food. they call swam up out of the water with excitement and walked onto the pearl floor and each sat on there chairs. as all the zora's sat togather, a clear differints from the queens scale pattern from all the other's was much more unique being that she was of noble zora blood.  
>Queen Dolphina: Fin, please go tell your older brother that he can come out from his room now. *the kind soothing voice escaped his lips*<p>

Fin: yes mama! *the little zora child leaps into the water and go's into the upstairs waterfall where his big brother was held up in*

a pink haired young man who was dressed in a white scaled royal zora tunic with a blue silk sash around his waist that was a gift from his mather when he was a child, his sharp kind blue eyes looking at the photo in his hand of him with his mather, father who is no longer here and his three younger siblings with his one older sister who passed away in battle with there father from an illness that passed throught there water's.  
>the door made from fishbones opens and a little zora boy with a small shell crown that is nearly not cool as his mams, but still very pretty, walks in.<br>Fin: Link! you can come on out now, but honestly link! if you din't want mather to lock the door, then you shouldn't peak at your present's before the party!  
>*he gave link a look as though a older sibling would playfuly give ther little siblings when they get in trubble*<p>

Link: ...!  
>Fin: wha!? m-me? taste the party food before the party!? Never!...<br>Link: ... *his eyes role and then a look of SHAME to little fin*  
>Fin: OKAY, OKAY! just stop giving me that look!...i promise not to eat anymore party food next time, if you promis not to peak at your presant's next time, okay? now let's go before mama get's worried<br>*fin dashes off out the door*  
>Link: Sigh...*he soon smiles and readys himself for the party*<p>

-  
>as the zora's were happily having a party for the queen's son, the kingdom of Hyrule had other things on there mind.<br>as princess zelda was singing as she gently strumbed her harp. her long gold hair swaying in the back, her blue eyes closed, her bangs gantle pulled from each side into the back and was held by a larg goldcopper hair clip with a big bright blue gem on it, her sideburns have a metal ball of silver near the tips letting the rest of it come out, making her sidburns look elegant.  
>her pink cotton dress with a crown like shaped glodcopper on the chest line of the dress with a blue gem in front with thin goldcopper chains attaching to each side end of the chest line and at the bottom tips of the dress is a patern of triforce. a thin piece of white silk drapping down from under the goldcopper, was a few inches longer then the pink dress and it had some beautiful desighn work with a big gold print of the triforce on it.<br>on the corner's of the wate silk were small prints of the symbol, Wisdom.  
>her forehead crowned with a goldcopper tiara like headband on her forehead that was also holding a blue gem in the midle of it and her simple leather brown boot's with black pearl heals.<p>

Zelda: Hu! *her blue eyes open with fear as a vission of ganondorf apearing from the shadows and burning all of hyrule down..*  
>oh no...he has already revived himself...I must protect my people!<p>

while princess zelda could see the darkness ready to unfold, the rest of the world was at ease, smiling and laughing, but as for the zora domane...  
>a party was proceeding for link, the boy taken in by the queen.<p>

Link: ...! *links small hooped earings dangle and sway ever so slightly as link turns his head in slight panic from the though of something evil behind him was near...something darker then evil...*  
>Fin: Link? are you okay? cause if your not, i'm going to eat all your birthday cake and open all your present's! hehehe *he grins*<br>Link: ... *he shakes his head and smiles*  
>Fin: good, glad to hear your alright, now let's hurry up to mother!<p>

the two run and swimm to the party, but as soon as they make it, every zora shouts, SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK! with big smiles on there face's and queen Dolphina hug's link with her wet scaly arms gently with a smile on her facy as her lips shine from the gloss on her lips.

Queen Dolphina: happy birthday my son

zora children: hehehe big brother link looks all shy now! *they giggle*

Queen Dophina: now, now...be nice to your big brother, it's his birthday *she smiles*

zora children: yes mama...

as everyone enjoys the party, link sit's by his mather as she is telling him of the great legend of the green cloked heroes.  
>the zora children dance and the adults party, everyone so happy and unaware of the darkness that was looming all over hyrule. clouds of shadow were now swallowing the skies hyrule.<br>Zelda: i must do something...my people are already in panic...

zelda in a short amount of time, create's a large shield of her powers to saround castle hyrule, and stands on her balcony to pear over her people. she calls her people to not worry, and to tell the near towns people and others to her kingdom to help give others in need of shelter from the darkness that of witch is clouding over as she speaks...

in another world of strange darkness, another princess watches as everything happens to see what they will do...

in the zora domane, the queen is told of the coming darkness and tells he her people to take shelter somewhere safe from it.  
>Queen Dolphina: we don't have much time... *she swallows her fear and strongly commands everyone to have hope and pray to the goddess that they will be okay as long as they have faith.*<br>link! you must leave now!

Link: ...! *link strongly refuses to leave her and his family behind*

Queen Dolphina: please link...take fin and go to castle hyrule...please and i promise that we will see each other again...*she smiles as tears start to swell in her eyes a bit. she gives link a final hug and push link down the waterfall right before the darkness attacks the room...*

Link: Haaaaaa! *he screams from the fall...and for his mather...*

after the huge splash, link pulls his head out of the water as he see's the darkness eating away at everything, and get's up and out to search for fin, just as his mather asked him to.

Link: Ah!...*link spot's fin, but see's him crying from the nearing wolfos pack hungry to eat him*

as link see's them, he run's tord them and picks up the wooden sword from his birthday that was on the floor and leaps into the air and slashes down onto the white wolfos from behind that was in front of fin.  
>Link: Haaaa! *he cried when he attacked*<br>Fin: Link!

the two white wolfos now turn there attention to the young pink haired link, who was now burning with hate in his blue eyes, ready to protect fin from the evil monsters that were attacking his people and family.  
>the big white fured wolfos howls and glares with its shark red eyes and stands on its hind leg's and swings its quick big sharp claws.<br>Link: hut! *he rolls off to the side and slashes the wooden sword on the white wolfos's waist* Hiaaaaaaaa! *he cries before he leaps again and swings his sword down on the last white wolfos's head*

Fin: l-link, there getting up!  
>link take's fin's arm and run's to the water for them to escape, but the white wolfos crouch down on all fours and run towards link and fin with heavy panting that only let them know how close they were from the sound of them, inches from them, link quickly leaps with fin into the water.<br>when they land in the water, they found many skullfish awaiting them in the water, but they quickly swim out and crowl onto the near grass as they both pant from escaping the wolfos and skullfish.

Link: ...?  
>Fin: yeah...i'm okay, i'm just glad it was big bro that mama told to come save me *he smiles* you were amazing...sniff...so now what?<p>

Link: sigh...*link swallows any bit of fear for his family and focuses on getting his little brother fin to safety. he point's to the big castle of hyrule that was now protected by zelda's shield*  
>Fin: o-okay!<p>

as zelda watches all of hyrule become ganondorf's land of darkness, she spot's a pink haired young man about her age, if not older, running with a very young zora.  
>Zelda: Hu! *she not only notice's that the young boy is hylian from his ears, but she see's ganondorf him self, ridding on his horse of shadows that is headed towards the two* Hold on!<p>

zelda leaps out her window and lands on the back of her white horse and lashes the rains of her horse and darshes for link and fin.  
>Fin: L-link! w-who is that!?<br>Link: ...! *links eyes widen to the sight when he looks behind them*

ganondorf: Hahahaha!  
>he draws near, his blade ready to attack fin and link and soon, ganon's sword reaches them and at the same time, a huge crash of thunder and lighting roars in the sky from the event that had just accord.<br>Fin: Link!  
>link who had just pushed fin, was now laying on the grass after receiving an attack from ganondorf to protect fin.<br>the goddess of the skies start to weep as droplet's of rain start to fall from the skies that soon become harsh rains...

Fin: Liiink!  
>Ganondorf: Ha! and hear i though he was the hero *he mocks*<br>he sat on his horse made shadows, his dark cape blew in the rainy winds that dripped down on his black armor trimed in gold. his deep gold eyes look down at fin like trash that need's be taken care of.  
>he raises his sword, ready to swing it once more at little fin. before his sword could even move, a golden light shoot's like an arrow, piercing ganon.<br>zelda raiding in with her white horse and in hand, her golden harpbow.

Ganondorf: Urgh!...i see...princess zelda

Zelda: ganon...Little boy, are you okay? oh no...your friend is hurt...

Fin: p-please help him!

Zelda: hurry! get him and your self on my horse!

Fin: o-okay!

Ganondorf: don't waist your time with him princess. he's not worth much after the beating he got from me *he grins of evil*

Zelda: just wait...the hero will come for you ganon!

Ganondorf: Grr! *he glares with hate for the hero, remembering all the times link had killed him...over and over and over and over And OVER AND OVER!*  
>then I will be the one to kill him this time!<p>

Zelda: Hu! you could never kill the hero!...wait...you were killed, who brought you back into this world this time!?

Ganondorf: see this sword...well, after he was taken down with me, after all the years of coming back, i revived my sword, Ghirahim to bring me back!  
>HAhahaha! *his evil laughter roars with the roaring thunder as the lighting crashes in the storm of darkness.*<p>

Ganondorf rides into the darkness as he will come for zelda latter, letting her flee with fin and the badly hurt link.  
>zelda rushes her horse back to hyrule castle...but...as soon as zelda enter's the shield she made, she feels the presence of the triforce of courage.<br>she is stund as she look's as the hurt young man and see's the slight glow of the triforce on his left hand...


	2. Chapter 2

_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_

_Unfolding History_

_after fin had told zelda of link, they had hurried link to the hylian doctor as zelda did her best to keep little fin strong._

_In the hyian sickbay, a young and pink haired link who was now dressed in bandages that rapped his lower chest area was now resting in the bed._

_resting after taking the hit for his younger brother fin. link was now dreaming of all the time he had spent in the zora's domane...now being eaten away by the forces of ganondorf._

_pincess zelda stand's up from the bed now that she had gotten the zora child to sleep, after being so worried for link._

_she walks into link's room and judging by his well fit body, being that he had swam all his life with the zora's. he was going to heal up just fine._

_she takes a seat by his bed-side and watches him as she does not recall there being a pink haired hero in the legend's of hyrule..._

_Zelda: but he must be...i sinced his triforce of courage when i first brought him here...Huh!? *she question's with surprised eyes*_

_Link: Haaaaaahu! *quickly jolts sitting up with wide and fearful eyes. panting and huffing*_

_Zelda: Link!? what is trubbling you in your sleep? *she tries to calm link with a gentle hand to his tens should*_

_Link: ...!?_

_Zelda: Fin? fin is just fine, he's sleeping...he was worried about you._

_Link: Sigh... *link sigh's of reliefe and lies byback down, only to realise he had opened up his wound*_

_...! _

_Zelda: link! oh no! you idiot, you opened up your wound again._

_*she bellows at him*_

_as the sun rises over hyrule, the sky is only to shine a deep red color. all of hyrule, hope and pray to goddess that the hero will return to save them and kill the evil ganondorf once again._

_zelda reasure's her people, fin play's with the other little kid's in town. link stubernly out of bed and CLAIMING that he's FINE when he could still be resting._

_Fin: hey link! look at that silly looking Cucco! *he point's at the cucco flapping around like most chicken's when they are board*_

_Link: ... *link begin's to intently stair at the cucco, watching it's every move*_

_Fin: link?...Wah!? Link!? what in the name of the goddess are you doing!?_

_link suddenly dashes at the cucco through town, hitting it with a stick...when suddenly link comes running the other way being chased by a herd of ANGRY cucco's, pecking link's head, slapping him with there wings, clawing him with there feet and cawing at him._

_Link: Aaaaaaaa! *running for his life*_

_Fin: wow...i'm never going to look down on cucco's again... *as he watches his poor brother be chased by angry cucco's out for blood*_

_Zelda: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! you just started healing and now your covered in with wounds! and why would you pick on a poor little cucco anyway!?_

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: inner...feelings?...so your telling me that your inner instincts told you to chase and hit the cucco?_

_Link: *proudly shakes his head"_

_Zelda: ...that...THAT'S GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE HERD!_

_Ugh! *she stomps off, fet up with link and his INSTINCTS*_

_Link: ...?_

_Fin: don't worry link, girl's just need time to blow off there steam, then maybe she will come back and understand *he grins happily*_

_Link: ...*he also smiles in return*_

_in a place known as the Dusty diamond desert._

_the land of the driest, hottest desert in all of hyrule, the home land to thief's, the place where the king of evil himself was born, king and ruler of them all._

_in the dark castle built in these sands, was Ganondorf with his evil minions the gerudo's and his sword Ghirahim._

_Ganon with his usual head piece on his forehead that hold's the redish orange gem on it, he had his deep red hair as big scruffy sideburns and eyebrows, his hair was tied back into a spiky ponnytail that rested on his back._

_Ghirahim's jumpsuit and gloves along with his earings were the same as always, but he was now dressed with a new cape._

_it was bright red, the back of it was of three large pointed strips with gold trim with the triforce of evil on the back. the front of it was shorter but it was thin and as long as a tunic and looked the same as the back, but the front a big black diamond trimed in white pearl. the inside of the cape was black and the collar of the cape are small white diamonds trimed in black pearl that whent all around the collar._

_Ghirahim: hmm, was he not the hero after all?_

_Ganondorf: maybe not...but i thought i sinced the triforce in him..._

_Ghirahim: shall i go in search of the hero my master? it would be easy for you to kill him then, wouldn't it?_

_Ganondorf: do as you please...just don't cause more trubble then me._

_*he grins evily*_

_Ghirahim: hehe, yes my lord... *he disappears into thin air*_

_Ganondorf: Hahahahahaha! hyrule will be mine to control! _

_not to far from Ghirahim was headed. Zelda was sitting with link in hyrule castle in zelda's room, as she spoke to him about ganondorf being the one that had cut him down from last night._

_link now knowing the name of the one behind of what happend to him and the zora domane...he now wanted to take waht ganondorf had stolen back._

_Zelda: now link, i know your mad...but you can't even fight_

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: don't argue with me! i'm the princess AND i said NO FIGHTING!_

_you just don't have the power..._

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: Sigh..._

_Hylian knight: Princess! it's Ghirahim! he's bin spoted attacking deku sprout children!_

_Zelda: oh no! hurry, we must save them! *the door slams as she rushes out*_

_Link: ...! *the thought of poor little deku sprout's being hurt only made him anrgy and wonder why someone could be so evil*_

_link then look's out the window and see's that zelda might not make it in time and see's a trunk on her shelf and open's it, finding a heroic green tunic..._

_link now dressed in a green tunic with his mother's blue sash around his waist. his brown leather boots, his black elbow high fingerless gloves topped with brown gontlets. his white zora scale tunic under the heroic green and a pair of white tights all down his legs like pant's. some brown back pouches to carry things with and a small goldcopper left shoulder plate with an emerald symbol of courage on it._

_in hand, link held a hyrule knight's sword and on his back was gold shield with and emerald courage symbol on it._

_Link: Hm! *link now ready to save the little deku sprouts*_

_as link dashed out of the castle, he ran down the streats of town hyrule and quickly leaped on a red horse with a white main and white furry leg's with big brown eyes, and lash the rains as the hylian farmer jumps out of the way._

_the horse runs off faster then any other land animal in the world._

_link dashes past zelda who was ridding on her white horse._

_Zelda: Link!?_

_evil crows fly at link, trying to peck him, but they where quickly killed as link swung his sword and jumps a stone wall with the horse, holding on strung to the rains and hurry's to the deku sprouts..._

_a forest of flowers and many antiant stones. large cracked open seads full of scared deku sprouts and all that tried to run only got cut down, all the ones that cried got cut down...they were helpless...they were all scared and cried for there parent's who have passed away by the monster's..._

_Ghirahim: well this is no fun...hmm, now do any of you have any idea where the hero might be?~_

_Deku sprout child: n-n-no... a-and even if we did, w-w-we wouln't tell you!_

_Ghirahim: well...that's too bad~_

_Ghirahim tighten's his grip on his sword and swings it back, ready to cut down all the children deku sprouts._

_right as ghirahim's sword was in the mid's of swing, link had already leaped of his horse in mid run and blocked his attack with his own sword._

_link's gaze full of struggle but also hate. there blades cut and rub on one another as small sparks fall from the two blades of steal._

_both unready to pull away. link ushers the deku sprouts to flee._

_Ghirahim: well...there go's my fun...but it look's like you might be more fun then those little sprout's where~ *his tonguee sticks out and waves like a snakes and jumps back pulling his swrod away*_

_Link: ... *scared of what this guy could do, but swallows down all his fear to take this guy down for trying to the deku sprouts*_

_as link swallows his fear, a slight glow of the triforce of courage glows from his left hand. link doesn't seem to take notice but ghirahim is surprised by it. seeing that he not only found the hero, but will be fighting him as well._

_such excitement started to well inside ghirahim._

_Ghirahim: so, your the hero?~_

_Link: Huuut! *he quickly swings his blade*_

_ghirahim dodges it. apearing to one place after another. link turning to look all around, trying to keep ghirahim in sight. blocking, dodging, and even standing up after taking hit's from ghirahim's attack's._

_link stop's and closes his eyes and remember's what his mother once said when he was little. "some time's are ears are more powerful then are eyes" right as ghirahim came from behing link, link could hear the veryy slight and quiet sound's of ghirahim's earings chime and quickly jumps backwords, but stuck his out and cut ghirahim's right shoulder._

_Ghirahim: Rghu!...how exciting! i knew this would prove to be fun~_

_Link: huff...huff...*feeling the wait of fear from the thought of being killed start's to take a tole on him, but stay's strong and focus on ghirahim*_

_many time's ghirahim strikes from all round and with each attack, link has had to dodge or counter. both hurt but no where near giving up._

_link then crouches and holds his sword out and waits for ghirahim to strike and when he does...link spins fearsly. spinning and slashing all around like a spinning top with blades. ghirahim is not only hit, but is thrown back to a tree and with that, link apears to be the winner._

_link sweats from the fight, his hand's trembling from his wounds, his pantting heavy as he could feel and hear his heart beating fast._

_link walks tourd ghirahim...wondering if he had done something he never thought to do...was kill someone._

_Link: ...? *he aprouches ghirahim, tightning his grip on his sword*_

_Ghirahim: ...ungh...*he slightly rises his head* look's like i lost...as much as i hate losing...i must admit you were fun...however i don't think master will be happy about my losing to you..._

_Link: ...hm.. *link kindly hands ghirahim his hand and smiles*_

_ghirahim oddly enough took link's hand. link pools ghirahim up with all the strangth he has left in his arm. ghirahim and link both exchange smirks, both showing that they both enjoyed there battle._

_Ghirahim: Heh!~ i don't plan on losing next time *he sticks his tongue out as his face was drawn near link's*_

_Link: ...! *link falls over from ghirahim's sudden apearince up in his face*_

_...!? *as soon as link looked back up, ghirahim was gone...*_

_Zelda: Link!_

_zelda rushes to link's side and see's all of his wounds and hands him a bottle full of strange red liquid known as a "red poition" and link not very happy with the smell, drink's it and tells zelda of the battle he had and that the deku sprouts were okay._

_zelda who was wourried was now seeing that link must be the hero...as zelda now knew that link must be the hero, she thought it best to tell link of the master sword that has bin used through the many years of each and every green clocked hero of hyrule._

_when link and zelda had returned to castle hyrule, fin was not happy about link having to leave him behind to adventure._

_link tried to get his little brother to understand...not that link was that happy about being the hero...he wanted fin to have faith in him, rather then be wouried for him._

_zelda thought of a way to put little fin's wourries at ease by telling him that she would be going with link, just to keep an eye on him for him._

_fin was very happy to hear this and huged his big brother goodbye before him and zelda set off for the master sword._

_in the other world where another princess watched the young pink haired link and fin, along with zelda and castle hyrule._

_she now knew that link was the hero and wished to help him, just as the hero once helped her long ago._

_Princess Midna knowing her people need her, she send's someone of the gerudo's that is half hylian that she hired to go and watch over link and to aid him if he should need it._

_as for ganondorf, ghirahim has told him of the young man he had cut down truly was the hero, and has become with not needing to trian._

_Ganondorf happy to hear of this knews and forgives ghirahim for his losing in the battle with link, and awaits for the hero to come to him so that he may take a turn of his fate and kill the hero this year around._

_Zelda: i know you will be worried about fin...but it's safer for him to stay at castle hyrule, that way monster's can't hurt him *her kind words trying to put link's mind at ease*_

_Link: ... *link see's that she is trying and gives her a look of gratitude*_

_Zelda: now...let's go find the master sword._


	3. Chapter 3

_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_

_Unfolding History_

_as zelda and link were on there way to find the master sword, link started to feel hungry and zelda was also feeling a bit hungry as well. thank the goddess for zelda had brought food along...though, link would have rather have chicken over bread, link would have wanted an apple over lady cakes, link would have loved some water over a potion._

_Zelda: Link! don't be so picky!_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: don't you give me that look! i just wanted to be heathy if were going to be traveling, that's all_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: WELL! i'm sorry i din't pack a cucco to roste! _

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: Fish!? you expect ME to fish for food!? just what kind of princess do you take me for!?_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!?_

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: you brute! *her hand slaps across link's face leaving a red hand-print on his right cheek*_

_Link: Agh!...!?_

_Zelda: what do you mean "what was that for!?" you were rude to me and i'm a PRINCESS for the love of goddess!_

_Link: ...sigh..._

_Zelda: humph!_

_as link and zelda could only seem to agrue, zelda's white horse and the red and white horse named Epona were the only one's able to happily eat, being that they eat grass. fet up with zelda, link take's his piece of bread and eats it, zelda see's that link eat's what she had brought to eat and is glad that link is just happy to that they have food._

_Zelda: link, the master sword is in the goddess's garden somewhere in the temple of sun._

_link nod's his head and the two leap on to there horse's and ride of northwest of hyrule castle._

_as they ride off, the sun start's to set and when it does...it's when monster's like to come out._

_Zelda: link, watch out!_

_Link: ...! *link slash's the crows that are trying to peck them*_

_zelda shoot's her arrows with harpbow and soon see's three poe's in front of them. the poe's laugh as they throw flaming ghost fireballs at link and zelda._

_link and zelda quickly try to calm the horse and past the poe._

_zelda shoots an arrow with a shorp shot and link swiftly slashes the poe as he run's across with epona._

_Zelda: the poe faded away! huh? Kyaaa!_

_the poe apears before zelda's eye and spooks the horse, causing zelda to fall off as the horse take's off._

_link with quick stead. he takes zelda's hand and pulls her onto epona and attack's the poe._

_the poe fade's into purple the cloud that is now nothing but air as the other two other poe remain._

_as link turned to see the two poe chasing them, he had not seen the river that was in front of them._

_Zelda: link, look out!_

_Link: Waaaaah!_

_Zelda: Hyaaaaaaa!_

_the two screamed as epona stoped in her tracks like a heavy stif fallen rock. link and zelda were flung into the river and epona make's a run for it away from the poe._

_link and zelda pull there head out from the waters and see that poe were laughing at them as they faded away._

_Zelda: my dress! my hair! it all a mess now!_

_Link: ...Sigh..._

_Zelda: mainy my problem here is that my wet hair and dress make it a bit heavy to walk in..._

_Link: ..._

_Zleda: try my clothes by a fire!? with you around!?_

_is that one of your instincts to!?_

_Link: ...! *link waves and shakes his head no faster then epona could run, trying not to get in truble*_

_Zelda: it better not!_

_Link: ...Sigh...*relieved to live another day*_

_link and zelda hop out of the water and both gathering firewood and some rocks tostart a fir with._

_link whistles (^ ^ ) for epona to return. link had learned the song from a young lady who had bin taking care of epona at the hyrule stables._

_Zelda: plays her harpbow to call her horse back._

_once they were all settled in with there fire. epona was restting on the ground rather then standing and link was curled up next to her to help keep each other warm by the fire as zelda was sleeping closer to the fire as her horse was asleep standing like most horse's._

_link dreams about fighting ganondorf and saving fin his mother and all the other zora's from the evil. beating up ganondorf and ghirahim, but...ganondorf is more scary then he thinks he really is and remember's the thought of almost being kill when he was attacked the day he saved fin._

_link's safety was returned to him when epona had licked him, to remind him that he was okay and that ganon was not here._

_as the sun started to rise, zelda had already put out the fire and readied her horse to ride off. she shook link...but...link was sleeping like a rock...stiff but quite._

_zelda was just glad link din't snore...zelda then thought of something that would awake link for sure from his slumber. she took her harbow in hand and...STRUMED loudly and fast, a noisy that awoke link in panic and quickly drew his sword._

_Zelda: Link! glad to see your awake now_

_Link: ...!?_

_Zelda: that was my harp, i had no other way to wake you_

_*she giggled*_

_Link: ...Sigh...*he sheathed his sword*_

_Zelda: now hurry up and get epona ready_

_Link: *nods and readies epona and leaps on*_

_Zelda: now, we only have a couple more miles left, so let's hurry and get you the master sword_

_Link: Hut! *he lashes the rains and epona runs*_

_Zelda: Hya! *she also lashes and her horse fallows*_

_as zelda and link make there way to the master sword. ghirahim and ganondorf were thinking of a way to stop link in his tracks...so ganondorf had thought of something...something that for sure would stop link...something that link's inner darkness could do...so ganondorf had sent ghirahim off with a magic tool that ganondorf himself had made._

_ghirahim had placed the tool that looked of a marble made of darkness, but when ghirahim pushed on the white dot that was on it, the dark tool had turned into a huge mirror that was now in front of the temple of sun's open doorway._

_as zelda and link finally making there way to the temple of sun, they find ghirahim awaiting them at them front gate._

_when they stop, link already knew who he was, but zelda did not know him but only his name._

_Ghirahim: well, nice to see you two here. well it's nice to see you here alive anyway_

_Zelda: mm...what do you want monster!?_

_Ghirahim: i'm no monster. link, your looking well~ how have you bin doing?_

_Link: ..._

_ghirahim: Hahahahahaha! now that's a story~_

_Zelda: Link! how could you say that about me!? *she ponks the top of his head*_

_Link: Ugh!..._

_Ghirahim: hahahaha, as much as i would love to watch you fight each other, i would wrather watch you die...but my master has a little surprise for you~ *and with that, ghirahim is gon in a blink of an eye*_

_Zelda: huh!? whered he go!?_

_Link: ...?_

_Zelda: yeah...what suprise?_

_as link and zelda walck forword...zelda stop's and could since something bad...something evil, but before she could warn link, link had walked into the temple, but when he did, a strenge pain shot through him._

_Zelda: link!_

_when link look's in front of him self, there was another link. his skin, hair and clothes were nothing but black, but his eyes were red with a slight glow to them. all you could see in his eye was just red...nothing ells..._

_link was now facing the darkness that was slumbering deep inside link's heart..._


	4. Chapter 4

_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_

_Unfolding History_

_as link's eyes widen to surprise. zelda could only do the same, but zelda quickly snapped herself out of it and knows that dark link must have come from link's deep inner darkness from within link's heart. from all the hate welling inside him for what ganondorf did to his family, from all the sadness he hides from the los of his mother and homeland...zelda could only feel sorrow for link..._

_Zelda: Link! if you don't beat your inner darkness...i fear that your darkness will over come you...and...only your darkness will remian inside you!_

_Link: ...! *he could not belieave what he had just herd*_

_link and dark-link slashed at one another with the same moves, the same speed, it was like a mirror...link din't know how to fight himself, link had never seen something like this in all his years of hearing storys...or in his life._

_upper slash, countered. spin slash, countered. left, right, up, down, all around. dark link could do everything link could do, he could di it all at the same time, it was as east for him to copy as it was for link to breath._

_as zelda watched link grow tighred. panting as he was the only one getting cut and losing energy...zelda knew she had to think of something quickly...she knew she neede to give link her wisdom to help beat dark-link._

_Zelda: Link!...thank of all of your friend's and family. think of all the good things in life...think of the light!_

_as zelda shouts these words to link, she throws link her harp bow knowing she can not enter the temple. link snaches the harp bow as it came his way and he closes his eyes...he thinks of the things in his heart that bring the good in things and when he opens his eyes. link, with his strong arms, he pulls on the harpbows bow string tightly back and and arrow of light begins to shine in his hand._

_dark link could not copy something he din't have. when link fired the arrow, the light arrow shot dark link in the chast and dark link began to scream as he fall to his kneese holding his head tightly. link fearsly leaps at dark link and cut's away at him, but before link could cut him for more then 10 seconds, dark link backflips for an escape and starts to cut and slash link with his own movements but far more agresive then link's attacks._

_Zelda: it's...fighting on it's own...but how?..._

_as link must shoot dark link with the light arrows, dark link dodges, making it harded for link to hit._

_both running, slashing, blood sheding, pawlms sweating. dark link could not seem to lose an aunce of strength, but link was losing his strangth but had to stay strong._

_Zelda: come on link...i believe in you..._

_link use's the one thing dark link could never have...his triforce of cerage and get's ready for dark links fears attack._

_link allows dark link to strike but grabs dark links arm as his swords was thrusted into waighst. link then stabs dark link with his sword and spin slashes him into the wall...where he fades away from the human eye..._

_Link: Cugh! Anghu...*he falls and coughs up blood and zelda is able to rush to links side*_

_Zelda: link!...that was a very risky..._

_*she hands link a blue potion and link drinks it even if it smells really, really...really bad...*_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: but i'm glad your okay *she huged him in releafe*_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: it's okay, just don't do that again._

_as link and zelda move onword to get the master sword. it was in a world of shadows that dark link was sitting on the dark earth floor where everything was made of shadows...dark link looked at his two hands and started to remember all of these things in the zora domane, all the hate and anger for ganondorf...fin, his mother, his past, his life...who was i? he asked...dark link looked into the red water that was flowing next to him in the river..._

_dark link asked who he was, what was he? he had no idea...and when he remembered these things...he screamed with anger as he felt the pain of those he remembered losing..._

_Dark link: why?...why do i have these memories?...just..._

_just who am i!?_

_as dark link sat there angry, i voice called to him. a dark and evil voice. ganondorf called to him._

_Ganondorf: Dark link, i know what you are._

_Dark link: who are you...?_

_Ganondorf: and i can tell you...IF, you do something for me...however, if you wish for my help, come, come meet me at my dark castle *his voice echo's as it fades*_

_Dark link: ...he know's...what i am...maybe...maybe he can help me kill that man that shares my face..._

_dark link was now setting out to seak ganondorf's castle in order to find out who he really is...dark link was ready to find out what and who he is and hope's that ganondorf will be able to help him kill the pink haired man._

_dark link took his thought's away from the painful anf yet...peacefull memories..._

_link and zelda finally come to the las room of the temple...however there seems to be a puzzle needed to be soulved inorder to move on to the master sword._

_zelda clueless to what should be done. link puzzled by the odd windows and curtains, as he looked on the floor to see the triforce picture...link and zelda have no clue to what is neede to soulve the puzzle..._

_Zelda: link_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: do you think you can kill ganondorf without the master sword?_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: ..._

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: ..._

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: you think so? well, the curtains are the only thing in here...but still...try if you want._

_Link: ... *smiles and cut's down the one curtain on the window on the left and right side of the wall*_

_after link cut's down the curtians, he see's the light shine down on the floor that hit's the top on the triforce pictire of the white pearl floor...the hole temple seems to be made of white perl with some vines growing here and there._

_Zelda: hm?...what if the hole triforce had light on it?_

_Link: ...!_

_Zelda: *giggles* but first we need a way to reflect the light._

_Link: ...?_

_Zelda: my harpbow? what for?_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: oh! it might work, after all, it's made of pure gold_

_Link tkae's zelda's harpbow and stands on the top of the triforce and reflects some of the light off on the the bottom left triforce piece...however, htere was still the bottom right that still had not light shine on it._

_Zelda: there must be some other way to shine light on it..._

_hmm...hm?_

_as zelda looked up, she saw a window that was blacked by the vines. zelda looked at the window and saw that if the window were to shine light, it wi=ould shine on the bottom right corner of the triforce._

_Zelda: link, look up there! *she pointed*_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: link, since you have it right now, shoot off the vines with my harpbow!_

_Link: ...*nods*_

_lnik pools the bow string back and fires the arrow made of light and shoots the vine down._

_the vines fall down and the light shinde through and down the window and light's up the bottom right tricforce corner and link reflects the light on to the left corner and all the pieces of the triforce glow. the door that had stood in there way was now opened up to the master swords._

_Zelda: link, we did it!_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: ...Ugh...fine...zelda, YOU did it...but it was MY harpbow you used...!_

_Link: ..._

_Zelda: thank you...now, let's go get the master sword_


	5. Chapter 5

_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_

_Unfolding History.5_

_As dark link made his way to ganondorf's dark castle. he was faced with a long raod ahead of him, but he could feel sighn's of ganon's darkness to lead him the way._

_as dark link looks around in the dark world. he spot's a the bones a what was once a free horse, when he see's it, he forms his dark powers around it as it then began to stand up with purple and black shadows glowing all around it._

_the horse shreaks and echos into the red sky. dark link leaps on to the horse and takes off with speed._

_far away in a white temple where the master swords sleeps._

_link and zelda walked to the exit of the temple where they met the green grass under there feet and the the tree's forming almost like a cave made of tree's._

_there it was, the master sword, right in there reach...as the sword layed in it's slumber in the magic stone that keep's ganon's true powers alseep._

_"link...take the swords up." said zelda._

_"...mm" he nod's and the look in his eyes show you how much he is ready for this moment._

_link tightly takes hold of the mater sword and pulls with all his might and the sword begins to slowly unsheath. as link pulls the sword out, he hold's it up as the small ray's of sunlight shine dwon on it._

_"link..."as zelda looks at link with the master sword in hand, she then could see just how much he looked like the past heroes of hyrule and smiled happily with slight worry._

_"well link...we need to get ready to face ganondorf"_

_"hm" he nods._

_"HAhahahahaha!" ganondorf's dark voice echo's_

_"Aaaaa! link!" zelda screams _

_ganondorf flys down on his big black horse with red fire hair and glowing red eyes with darkness on its feet causing it to fly. ganondorf grabs zelda under his arm with one swoop and stands apon the sky over link's head with zelda under his his left arm._

_"let me go!" she strugles._

_"Haaaa!" link leaps into the hair to try and reach them, but fails as ganondorf knocks him down with his right and powerful arm. link smashes into the ground and try's to get up to stand once more, but fails to when the hard hit to his head causes link to fall into slumber..._

_"liiiiink!" echo's as they fade away passing through link's ear's as his vision go's black and his mind blank._

_in all the darkness, dark links bone horse ran through the deep dark dirt road with a layer of bones on top. with every stop of the horse, the bones shatter underneath. dark link see's the dark castle up on bone hill and spot's the group of lizalfos in front of him._

_"get out of my way" dark link throws his sword at the fron lizalfos and leaps off the bones horse but hold's on to the riba and use's the lizalfos to kick it and kicks off to kick the one up in the sky that leap in front of them and lands back sitting on the bones horse and pulls his sword out from the lizalfos and rides off as the lizalfos's all fell over dead._

_as dark link continues to ride, his see's ganondorf's dark mas of smoke and energy in the sky that's flys into ganondorf's dark castle._

_dark link then does his best keep take as many short cut's as possible to get them faster._

_in a big grassy hill, link awoke and say a young girl sitting by him, he looked at her very strangly though._

_her skin was like a gerudo just her ears were of a hylian._

_her hair was only slightly longer then her shoulder's and her eyes were green. she had blond hair on the left side of her head that draped down over her left eye lightly and still allowing her eye to still see._

_she had a purple tube-top with silver trim on the top and bottom of the top. on the front of the top were slight wave on the left and right side with almost made top corner of a heart but never did._

_she had gerudo pants that were black with strange electric twilight in the same aqua color with white socks and sandles on her feet. she had an armband on each arm that matched her tube-top._

_she also had a large adventurer sash/scarf around her neck and it hangs all the way down to her ancle that also went around the top of her ways over the top of her pants and it was a beautiful lavender color._

_she smiled kindly at link as he awoke. "hey, are you alright? you were hit pretty hard..."_

_link sat up and rubbed the back of his head and smiled in thanks to the girl who helped him._

_"no need to thank me, i was asked to come help you" she smiled, but link wanted to know who had sent her._

_"link, my princess mind sent me to aid you."_

_looked at link and link could then only imagen his next trials to slay ganondorf._

_when dark link had finally made it, he was greated by a massive army of darknuts. the castle was huge and looked as through it was castle hyrule that had looked like it was eaten by evil its self, but flipped over floating in the air and on top was a dark evil castle that was so evil and chilling that your first thoughts would be "is this?...hell?" but for dark link, it was like looking at a castle with a head for a butt floating in the air...he's not very nice is he?_

_dark link pulls on the dark energy like rains and bring the bone horse to a halt and leaps off landing on his feet like a cat and lightly pet's the bone horse on the nose before parting with it as he past through the darknuts and walked up the staircase that lead to the dark castle, however, only dark link and ganondorfs men could see them._

_before dark lnik opend the large black iron doors trimed in gold, he stoped and turned his head back._

_"i almost forgot, come" he comanded and with a raise of his left arm, the bone horse looked down almost sorrowfuly as the dark energy then left it's body to return to dark link and the bones fell as though it had become lifeless once again..._

_"...now then" dark link turned back to the door and pushed it open...however he did not expect it to be so heavy._

_dark link walked up the long stairway that was sheeted with a red carpet with gold trim._

_after a not to long, but anoingly long walk upstairs. dark link reaches ganondorf's room and open's the door to find ganondorf sitting on his throne chair with zelda in a birdchage hanging from sealing and ghirahim standing by the window with a look of surprise at how much dark link looked so much like link._

_"so you made it here have you?" ganondorf spoke deeply but pleasently._

_"yes...i have" dark link found it hard to keep his gaze on ganondorf when ganon's gaze was very powerful and heavy, it would make man cry out of fear._

_"how fasinating" he spoke with such curiosity and licked his lips in delight. as ghirahim vanished from diamonds that vanished in the air and reapeared in front of dark link from the diamonds that faded into the air._

_"get that tongue anywhere near me and i will cut it off" dark link threw a glare at ghirahim._

_"why you...! i would oh so much like to see you try, you lowly copy" ghirahim threw back a nasty reply to dark link with a dark and evil smirk. gannondorf laughed with a deep voice that slightly echoed as it stopped dark link and ghirahim's arguing._

_"how charming you two will get along" ganondorf speaks almoost...like he was...joking!?_

_"now then, before i do anything for you dark link, you must become my loyal servant"_

_"what!?...tch...i guess i have no choice...very well"_

_"good, then let ghirahim show you to your room"_

_he waved his hand and ghirahim bowed with an arm behind his back and the other arm placing his hand on his stomach and walked out the door and dark link fallowed._

_as they were walking down the hall, dark link stopped for a moment next to a darknut that stood gaurd._

_"i need you to bring me something..."_

_dark link orderd as the darknut fallowed his comand being the only one who herd his whispering and made his way out, as for dark link, he made his way to his room and glared at ghirahim after ghirahim also shared a glare as he walked out dark link's room, making his way back to ganondorf's side at the throne room._

_back in to a world where the hero was speeking with a young girl he had met after losing zelda._

_she spoke about having to find the 5 hidden tresure's that will open the gate to the dark world, and there he should be able to stop ganondrof._

_"so, i was asked by princess mind of twilight to help aid you through your quest"_

_"mm" link noded with understanding._

_"good, then i will tell you where you will be needing to go first. first, we will head to the dragon's belly"_

_"...?..."_

_"it's a cave that is said to be the shape of a dragon and lava boils out of the mouth like a volcano...but the hidden tresure in the volcano dragon's belly"_

_"...?"_

_"you want to know what the tresure is? it's the scale of the dark dragon that was once riden by demise himself"_

_"...!?"_

_"yes he was real! it's even said that ganondorf is the reincarnation of demise"_

_"..."_

_"yes, and long ago, you killed him, but you are the reincarnation of the you that killed him"_

_"!?..."_

_"yes"_

_as link and jin now begin to make there way to the dragon's belly, ghirahim thought of a nasty plan and was awaiting for the right time to use it and ganondorf was more then happy with such a plan._


End file.
